1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a connector mounted to an electronic appliance such as portable telephones, telephones, PDA and the like, more specifically to an electronic card connector which can be loaded simultaneously with two different cards differing in outer shape, contact pad position or the like.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, electronic cards have become popular and a wide variety of electronic cards have been used, which are different in outer shape, contact pad position or the like. The electronic card connector is provided for use in an electronic appliance to adopt an electronic card. There is a need for a card connector which can accommodate at least two different electronic cards.
A traditional electronic card connector, applied to portable telephones and the like, comprises a housing, a cover for covering the housing, a plurality of connecting terminals located in the housing, two slots accepted two kinds of cards, while the two electronic cards are inserted to the traditional electronic card connector, a fixing device located in the cover is used to fasten one of the two electronic cards which are inserted into the traditional electronic card connector.
The traditional electronic card connector is described above. A fixing device installed in the cover is used to fasten the electronic cards installed in the traditional electronic card. While the cover having the fixing device is pushed forward or backward, the electronic card would be shook and departed from the slot by the cover covered on the electronic card. So that the electronic card is not fastened in the slot exactly, the electric signal between the electronic card and the portable telephone is not transmitted constantly.
Accordingly, in order to deliver constantly signal between the electronic card and the portable telephone, it is necessary to located the electronic card in the electronic card connector. In other words, the traditional electronic card connector described above has a problem in that the electronic card is not located while the cover pushes forward or backward, and the electronic card is not inserted and fetched in the electronic card connector.